


Even in Death

by Underworld_Vampires



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Based on the Song Even in Death by Evanescence, Blood Wars spoilers, But this is an angst filled fic, F/M, Pain, This is painful and I am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underworld_Vampires/pseuds/Underworld_Vampires
Summary: After the events of Blood Wars, Selene has one final task she needed to do, one that she had to do on her own. She didn't know if she was ready for what she would find, if she could take the truth of the situation. That she was alone. l Based on the song Even in Death by Evanescence l Spoilers for Blood Wars





	

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize in advance for this. It's a little (or a lot) sad though, so just a fair warning there. I hope you enjoy though!

Selene’s eyes drifted closed, her footsteps stalling as she made an attempt at focusing on Marius’s memories. She was going the right way, but she had little clue on how far away the entrance was. She had been on this trek for days, one she had insisted she go on alone. David had offered to go with her, or at least send Death Dealers with her as back-up, but she refused. This was something personal she had to do, and she had to do it alone.

Images passed across her vision, difficult to sort through at first but after a few moments, she found the memory she was looking for. Marius and the rest of the lycans were tugging a body, not dead but unconscious, in this direction. They walked for a few blocks before ducking into an alley on the right, and then a door to an abandoned warehouse on the left. Her eyes opened, once brown, now a blinding blue that slowly melted to white.

The heavy sound of her heels hitting the pavement rang out in the empty street, but she knew that there was no danger of her getting attention. The memories showed that this area was empty, except for Marius’s pack that once roamed these streets. Now, they had found shelter elsewhere, although Selene knew she had seen one or two stragglers who knew that it would be best not to mess with her. They knew what she did to their leader, and they feared that if they got anywhere near her, she would do the same thing to them. Of course, that wasn’t the case, after all, they hadn’t been the one who slit her mate’s throat and hung him to bleed out.

She took a right, and entered the alley from the memory. She stopped, though, in front of the door. Her heart hammered in her chest as she placed her hand against the door. Did she really want to do this? Whatever was behind that door could change her world forever; could cause her entire existence to come crashing down upon her. Part of her wanted to go back to the coven, to give up and just let this all just go away. She couldn’t do that though, because behind that door was the only thing, besides her daughter, that could bring any light to her immortal existence. She closed her eyes, sealing off her emotions. She tried to open the door, finding it was locked.

She raised a foot up and kicked the door. It flew off the hinges and crashed to the ground. Despite the preparations, and her attempting to seal off her emotions, she was still unprepared for the sight that greeted her. A sight that caused tears to pool in her eyes and go rolling down her face, as a strangled whisper came from her.

“Michael…”

The body of her mate looked the exact same as it did in the memories. There was no sign of decomposition on his body, almost as if he kept reviving and being killed again and again. The pan that was beneath him was coated with dried blood, and gave off a foul odor of rot, one that made her stomach turn. The sight left her frozen in place for a moment or two, before she moved to his side in a blur.

She searched the room and found a pulley that would lower him back down to the ground. She hurried over, kicking the disgusting pan to the side, and went to gently lower him to the ground. It was almost as if the hybrid was sleeping, his eyes closed and an almost peaceful look on his face. She walked back over to him, her hand brushing against his cold face. That wasn’t right. Michael was never supposed to be cold. He was always warm, like her own heater that she would always curl up against, even if it was in the middle of a fight, she would always be close to him.

Her thumb touched his lips, now chapped and dry. Her eyes closed once again and she remembered the feeling of his lips pressed up against hers, how soft and full of life they were. How they were never forceful, never demanding. She didn’t want to believe that Michael was gone, that she wouldn’t feel that again.

She rubbed at her eyes, trying to keep the tears away. She needed to be strong. She couldn’t break down, not here. Her fingers carded through his hair, still soft despite everything that occurred. Her chest tightened and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. She had given up so much, lost even more, and now Michael was snatched from her to. He had never had the chance to meet their daughter. She had never told him, to his face, how she felt about him.

She pulled her hand back, and raised her wrist up to her mouth. Her fangs pierced her skin, sending a bit of pain through her. This was her last ditch effort to bring her mate back. Her blood had brought him back once before. She knew that he could regenerate and heal with blood in his system. Her other hand moved to gently pry open his lips. She held her bleeding wrist over his mouth and gently squeezed it to let the blood flow down. Tears blurred her vision as she continued to do this until the wound on her wrist healed up.

“Come on, Michael…” She still refused to believe that he was dead. He had regenerated from far worse before. A voice in the back of her head reminded her that she had given him blood right after he had been killed, that he probably hadn’t had any blood since his escape from Antigen. “You cannot be gone, please.” Her voice cracked, desperation leaking into every word. Her forehead rested against his, the tears beginning to roll down her face.

She sat there in silence, cradling him for over an hour as she dared herself to hope that he would open his eyes that he would be alright. She didn’t want to be in a world where Michael wasn’t. She knew that she had a duty to remain alive and rule the coven, but she just wanted to give up after everything she had been through. That wasn’t who she was, though. She had to be strong… but could she really after the only man she loved had been killed?

She looked down at Michael’s body, her finger brushing against his cheekbone once again, before moving to brush against his eyelid, one last hope in getting him to open his eyes. “Please, Michael… Please…” She begged with her other hand tightening at his shoulder as her shoulder shook with unreleased sobs. She held him close, not willing to move yet. She didn’t want to leave him. She couldn’t leave him all those years ago, underneath the pier, and she couldn’t do it again. He deserved better than that, a proper funeral perhaps. She didn’t want him to rot away here in this place.

That decision motivated her to finally stand up, using her strength to pick up his body. He was heavy, but she was stronger than most. She carried him bridal style, heading out onto the street. She had a car parked just outside where the lycan den was, and now she just wanted to bring him to the coven where she could organize something for him. He deserved at least that for all he meant to her, and for all he did for her.

She reached the car, and set him down in the backseat. Her hand moved to brush his hair out of his face before she moved to the driver’s seat. She no longer felt heartbroken, or sorrowful. Instead, she was numb. It was like her heart had been torn straight out of her chest. She didn’t move to start the car, instead just stared out at the road in front of her. She didn’t know what she could do now. She had already gotten revenge on the lycan that had taken him from her, and now that she was a Vampire Elder, she couldn’t go on the same revenge driven path she had been on for over six centuries of her life. She had to do what was best for her coven, and despite her desire to slaughter every lycan, she knew that what would be best now would be to discuss a potential peace between the species.

Her eyes drifted to the rear view mirror and she swallowed the lump that started forming in her throat. She didn’t think she could be the one to discuss peace, after all the pain the lycans put her through, taking her mate away from her. She directed her attention back to the road, this time starting the car up. The motor revved to life and she put the car into drive. If anyone was going to bring up peace, it would have to be Lena or David. While she knew that the lycans as a whole weren’t responsible for Michael’s death, she blamed them for not stopping Marius.

She sped off towards the coven, her mind still on her mate. She had to figure out how she would be able move on from this. She didn’t know if she would ever be able to. Michael was the man who held her heart, even now. Her moving on would be impossible, after all, she was his mate. His mark was on her neck, a bite mark that marred her skin. She would never let another touch her like that, to put their mark over the mark that was there now.

She couldn’t give up on Michael.

Even though the logical part of her brain said that he was gone forever, she just couldn’t give up on him. She had seen him survive such worse. Besides, if he was gone forever, she would be shattered, unable to recover. She could only take so much. When she had first seen the body with the memories of Marius, it was only her own blood memories of Michael, Eve and David that pushed her to finish off Marius. For moments, she had lost all desire to live. Eve was in the wind still. David, who was like a brother to her, wouldn’t be around as much anymore. Now Michael, her precious Michael, was gone. She didn’t know if she could take it much longer if she gave up on him forever.

“Please come back to me Michael… You can’t leave me…”


End file.
